JIROUBOU: The Owner's Guide & Maintenance Manual
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Do you want a unit that can demolish stuff in a jiffy! Don't worry! The JIROUBOU unit is perfect for you! UPDATED


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of a JIROUBOU unit! To master the full potential of your special fat Oto nin, make sure you follow these instructions on the manual guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Jiroubou (the fatass- reffered by Tayuya)

Age: 14

Place of Manufacture: Hidden Sound Village

Height: classified

Weight: classified

**Your Jiroubou unit comes with the following accessories:**

One Sound Four uniform

One set of snacks

One Cursed Seal

Be extremely careful when handling this dangerous unit.

**Removal:**

To remove the JIROUBOU unit from the crate, promise the said unit with snacks, and the JIROUBOU unit would obediently come out of the crate.

**Programming:**

Your JIROUBOU unit comes in handy in many ways:

Ninja: Even though the JIROUBOU unit is a big fat man, he can knock out any enemy ninja that would get in the way. Hire this unit, and watch as the cash rolls in.

Demolition Specialist: Due to his fat nature, the JIROUBOU nit would be accostumed to causing mass destruction simply by carrying a huge chunk of earth, and throwing it to any enemy ninja. Listen up, demolitionists! This unit is perfect for demolishing houses, hotels and buildings!

Search and Rescue: The said unit is also perfect for a search and rescue mission, especially anyone who is stuck under an avalanche, or under a boulder, or even a huge chunk of forestry. Just hire this unit, and watch as the cash rolls in.

Bodyguard: Like the TAYUYA unit, the JIROUBOU unit is a perfect bodyguard since he's one of the SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack. As long as the TAYUYA, SAKON and UKON, and KIDOUMARU unit are with the JIROUBOU unit, you'll be fine and dandy.

**Your JIROUBOU unit comes ****in following modes:**

Tough

Offended

Curse Seal Level One

Curse Seal Level Two

Tough mode is normally the default mode.

Offended mode is triggered when the TAYUYA unit calls the JIROUBOU unit anything that offends normal fat people.

When the JIROUBOU unit is in Cursed Seal Level One/Level Two, be extremely careful. As the JIROUBOU unit is capable of destruction on par with either the SHINN ASUKA unit in SEED mode, or the YZAK JOULE unit (both SEED and SEED Destiny versions).

**Relations to Primary Units:**

SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack: The SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack comes in with the package of the TAYUYA, SAKON and UKON, and KIDOUMARU units. A bonus unit of the KIMIMARO unit is also in handy for any purposes.

Orochimaru: The OROCHIMARU unit is the JIROUBOU unit's superior. The said unit would respect the superior unit's wishes, ranging from Hokage-killing business, to Uchiha hunting trips. Ask StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for details should you want to install an Uzumaki-Namikaze hunting trips, or a ramen eating contest.

**Secondary Unit Relations:**

CHOUJI AKIMICHI: This unit is perfect for the JIROUBOU unit's punching bag, as long as you take away the AKIMICHI TRIPLE THREAT TREAT Pills. If you don't, your JIROUBOU unit will be dead.

KABUTO YAKUSHI: The medic unit would serve as the JIROUBOU unit's medical guy. If your JIROUBOU unit ever gets injured, call the KABUTO YAKUSHI unit to fix him up.

**Optional Unit Relations:**

DOSU KINUTA: This unit is a perfect companion for the JIROUBOU unit, since they can be weary of anything that swears, or even plays with bells.

ZAKU ABUMI: The said unit is also a perfect companion for the JIROUBOU unit.

NARUTO UZUMAKI: This unit would serve as a perfect friend for the JIROUBOU unit, as long as the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is reprogrammed into Sound Ninja Mode.

Cleaning:

Your JIROUBOU unit must be cleaned twice daily. No dry cleaning. Especially NO FORCE WASHING if you value your life.

Energy:

Your JIROUBOU unit must be fed three square meals a day, plus potato chips. Exercise would be highly recommended, since the said unit is fat.

FAQ's:

Q: My JIROUBOU unit just suddenly became laid back.

A: Either that unit is the SHIKAMARU NARA unit henged as your unit, or the JIROUBOU unit has been installed with the data meant for the lazy unit.

Q: Hey! I looked at the JIROUBOU unit, but he's friggin' skinny! Not to mention he wears a weird uniform!

A: Are you looking at a HEINE WESTENFLUSS unit from the Gundam Seed Destiny Department? If that is the case, you got the wrong department!

Troubleshooting:

Problem: Your JIROUBOU unit is going on a diet, and is going skinny.

Answer: This is normal for any fat person. Just supervise the diet, and all will be fine.

Problem: There are bullies teasing your JIROUBOU unit, calling him fatty.

Answer: Get the TAYUYA, SAKON and UKON, KIDOUMARU, and KIMIMARO units to stand up to the bullies. They'll be scared stiff when they activate their Cursed Seals.

With proper care, your JIROUBOU unit will survive to adulthood. Hopefully. Should you disobey the tip regarding the battle with the CHOUJI AKIMICHI unit, you're screwed.


End file.
